Kaoru Wishes You Well
by Undeniably Pissed
Summary: In hopes of setting his brother free with his departure, Kaoru decides to say goodbye. To make it easier for both of them.
1. Chapter 1

Hikaru,

It's always been "our world"

If not, "the world except us"

We never belonged with them

And they never belonged with us

No one could compare to you

Not the moon, the stars, or the sky

No one would ever do

And I don't need a reason why

I hold your hand when I'm afraid

Thus I know I'm not alone

And if you'll smile and clap for me

There's no talent I won't own

I gaze into your eyes

And know that you will care

Day or night, rain or shine

I trust you to be there

I know you'll be there to save me

Whether I drown or fall

So, big brother, I was hurt

To find that you never loved me at all

I hated her, Haruhi

The one you called "my love"

She was stealing my beloved brother

The only one I have

You tucked her in last night

You even slept by her side

I watched you sleeping peacefully

Cursing as I cried

You stopped waking me in the mornings

You stopped helping me out of bed

And all the time I saw her

You keep running through my head

I want you back big brother

She's but an intruder in our land

I will make sure she goes away

If you lend a helping hand

Brother, come back to me

You're the only one I know

Mommy and daddy already left

So why do you have to go?

Hey Haru, don't be selfish

I need him more than you do

What would you feel Haru

If you lost your brother too?

You'll be beside me forever right?

Or was that promise dead?

Though you told me not to cry

A million tears were shed

What if I asked you to choose?

I wonder what you'd say?

That you love her more

But even so, you love me anyway?

To be second best is your eyes

Will never seem quite right

I'll do what it takes to get you back

And get her out of sight

But I saw you really happy

With a smile I've never seen

You're so much happier with her

Than with me you've ever been

You laugh like no tomorrow

Will ever come your way

And you've never slept so peacefully

Unless she's in your day

You keep giving her flowers

Your silky hair she adorns

She slumbers on rose petals

While I must hold its thorns

So let me walk away

Before I seriously get hurt

I don't understand how I suddenly became

The stranger in your world

Yes, I mean goodbye

And forever, I might add

It's been real great big brother

I hope she makes you glad 

Sincerely,

Kaoru


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Due to a few reviews asking for a chapter two. I figured, what the heck. It'd be a waste if it stayed a one-shot anyway. If I get more reviews, I might actually post a Chapter Three. XD

Chapter 2: The Distance

Hikaru crumpled the letter in his hands as he stood up and ran out of his room. Scandalized servants stood to the side as their young master ran past them, a piece of paper in his hands. He took the stairs two at a time.

Damn his brother for making such a stupid decision!

"Where is he? Where's Kaoru?" He demanded when he caught up with one of the twin maids that his mother had employed with them.

The girl paused in her task to answer him, setting aside the feather duster to regard her employer's son, "Kaoru-sama has already packed. I think he's heading to the airport now to join your father abroad. He had your mother arrange his dropping out of school so that he can enroll there instead."

Hikaru felt like the bottom had dropped out of him. "How long has he been gone?"

"He's been preparing to go for a few weeks now. Didn't you know that Hikaru-sama?" The maid asked, as if taunting to Hikaru's ears. He didn't know. He didn't know because Kaoru never told him. And yet they told each other everything! They always did!

"He's been gone for a few hours now. He started packing when you left to visit Fujioka-sama."

And then he remembered exactly why Kaoru left. Because his brother had thought that he was going to get left behind, because he, Hikaru, had been spending more time with Haruhi. He wanted to punch himself.

"Hikaru-sama should prepare for dinner. The mistress Hitachiin will join him later," the maid told him, returning to her task.

His mother! His mother could surely put a stop to this madness!

Hikaru quickly climbed up the stairs, taking long strides to reach his room. His room. How could he have been so blind? Kaoru had stopped sleeping in his room. He should've known there was something wrong, but he was too blind! And since when had it been _his_ room?! Wasn't it supposed to be _their_ room?

He slammed the door behind him, throwing the crumpled piece of paper in a wastebasket nearby, and trying his best not to cry as he dressed for dinner. He couldn't bear to look at the mirror as he stepped out. If he saw his reflection, he might be a fool enough to think that it was Kaoru looking back at him.

"You mean you didn't know?"

And there it was again. That innocent question. It meant that everyone knew. Everyone had known and had not bothered to tell him because they thought that he knew. They thought he had been informed firsthand. And the answer to that question is _Yes_! Of course he didn't know! Kaoru hid it from him! How was he supposed to know?

One question isn't supposed to hurt so much, but it did. And answering one question shouldn't have made Hikaru's voice tremble. But it did.

"He didn't tell me."

His mother chewed on her dinner thoughtfully. Now this was strange. Whatever the other knew, the other always caught on fairly quickly. Why would her son hide such a big decision from her brother? It just didn't make any sense.

"Well, if you miss him. You can always e-mail him or call him. That's what technology is for, isn't it?" She asked Hikaru. Indeed, that was how she and her husband communicated, although she would admit that it definitely did not satisfy her as much as she thought it would.

E-mail right. Kaoru made it clear that he'll be avoiding me.

"I think you're forgetting that Kaoru and I own only one phone. And he left that phone with me," Hikaru replied testily. He wasn't touching his food and his mother was quick to notice it.

His mother sighed and gently placed the fork on her plate, "Is there something I should know about?"

Hikaru looked away, a scowl on his face, "It's nothing." _It's everything._ "I'm just upset that no one told me." _How could he leave me?_ "And we have no way to communicate." _He won't even talk to me, even if we could._ "Will he come back soon?" _Bring him back. Or else, I will._

His mother regarded him intensely. There was something her son wasn't telling her, but it wouldn't do good to force it out of him.

"Kaoru thought that it would be best if you two could be your own person, not shadows of each other. Personally, I think it's good for both of you. It might open your world up to other people."

And without knowing it, his mother had hit the proverbial nail on its head; opening up their world to others. That was it; this whole problem was because of this notion - this stupid idea - that someone should step in and ruin everything they had.

Hikaru's eyes widened when it finally hit him.

_Kaoru had never wanted to step out of their world._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Host Club Without Kaoru

Nothing more was said at dinner between Hikaru and his mother, although a million things were left unsaid. Hikaru dragged himself to his - their – room and spent the whole night trying to convince himself to sleep.

All the while, it was Kaoru on his mind, haunting his mind even in its subconscious. He had driven Kaoru away in his eagerness to open up their world to others, not even pausing to ask his twin if he was doing this too fast. When he started walking out, he had never looked back to see if Kaoru was following him out of their confinement, but now, he knows. Kaoru had never followed him out.

"Yes, I know. He had informed me yesterday. And I had Tamaki inform everyone else," Kyouya explained when Hikaru told him that Kaoru had dropped out. He finally finished writing something in his notebook to look up at Hikaru. The others were busy doing their Host Club duties by entertaining the girls. "Although I must admit that I don't understand why you're not leaving with him."

"You know." Hikaru said. And it wasn't a question. Nothing escaped Kyouya, and the older boy was only humoring him with the question. He knew the problem with Kaoru. That much was evident.

"I have a vague idea of what may be the problem… You should never have made him feel unwanted," Kyouya told him, the light reflecting off his glasses to hide whatever emotion he had.

Hikaru frowned at this, the meaning not lost to him. Kyouya was disappointed, if not, angry. He turned away. Without looking at Kyouya, he replied. "Stupid Kaoru. He should've talked to me about this first before running off like that."

"Would you have listened to him, though? You've been so busy spending time with Haruhi that you've lost the way you understand each other without having to say a word," Kyouya replied coolly, turning away to watch Tamaki instead. The self-proclaimed President was currently entertaining his customers, making a random redhead swoon.

"Have you noticed that?"

He hadn't. And even though he didn't say that out loud, Hikaru knew that Kyouya already knew his answer.

"Designation rates are at an all-time low. The brotherly love act was very popular among the customers. Too bad it doesn't work with only one brother."

Hikaru turned back to Kyouya, a frown still on his face.

"I suggest you talk to Kaoru. It'd be a great loss for the Host Club if he never came back."

…was Kyouya encouraging him to make up with brother?

Kyouya turned back to Hikaru, a slight smile on his face. "Since your partner is away, you should join Haruhi. She has a lot of customers right now, she might need some help."

Hikaru nodded. Kyouya had dismissed him, and that meant there was nothing more to talk about.

As Hikaru and Kyouya were busy, talking in a corner, Haruhi's customers had their own conversation concerning Kaoru.

"Ne, Haruhi, I heard that Kaoru will never come back!" a brunette with wide golden eyes had said. She used to be a customer of the Hitachiins, but upon learning that Hikaru wasn't accepting customers alone, she had asked for Haruhi instead.

"That's right! Maah! That's not good! What will become of their beautiful brotherly love? Oh… and… How's Hikaru? Is he taking it badly?" another former Hitachiin twin's customer piped up.

Haruhi shrank away from the questions that she was dying to ask herself. It was all so sudden, after all. It certainly was like Kaoru to make some decision without telling others about it. But this was simply too much.

"Hey," Hikaru said as he neared the group. Kyouya had just dismissed him, and the bespectacled boy had gone over to his waiting customers, smiling cordially. Hikaru never understood why Kyouya never smiled at him like that. It was certainly much more comforting than his glare.

Haruhi and the girls turned to him upon his arrival. Soon, there was much pushing among the girls so as to get Hikaru to sit next to them. Hikaru took no notice. He simply took a chair not too far from them and sat next to Haruhi.

The instant he was seated, the girls asked him a barrage of questions concerning Kaoru, all of which he can't answer. Haruhi looked at him pityingly as she offered him a cup of tea. He accepted it, but he didn't drink. There had been big lump stuck in his throat since his talk with Kyouya.

"I'm sorry… but I don't think I can answer your questions right now," he told the girls as he looked down at his cup.

Some of the girls started getting teary, imagining _Kaoru being whisked away by an unknown figure and Hikaru running after him, hand outstretched, calling out Kaoru's name_.

"I'd like to talk to you later," Haruhi whispered to him before turning to the girls and steering them away from Kaoru-related conversations.

A/N: Forgive me for the late update. It's all the site's fault. TT They won't let me post.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Together

_Together they are born. Together they have grown. Yet it is up to them if together, they will stay._

"Hikaru, is there something wrong with Kaoru?" Haruhi asked.

They had sneaked out of the Host Club early. Hikaru could've sworn that Kyouya had seen them though. It was slightly disconcerting. It was Kyouya after all, if he was letting them sneak out, there had to be some form of payment later. Hikaru couldn't be bothered to try and figure out Kyouya right now. Now, they were in one of the Hitachiin family's car, and upon Hikaru's insistence, it was to go to Haruhi's residence.

"It's… because of me. That he's leaving," Hikaru replied looking out the window of the car. "I haven't been paying him much attention lately. I hurt him."

"Oh," Haruhi said quietly, looking out the window by her side. "You must've messed up real bad for him to leave like that." (She's being honest.)

Hikaru felt like a brick was dropped on his head by that statement. It did nothing to help with his morale.

"Yeah. I guess I did."

"Kaoru loves you though, you're his brother after all. I think he'll forgive you readily if you ask for his forgiveness," Haruhi said, smiling at Hikaru who was still looking out the window.

"And if he didn't?"

"Well, there's not much you can do if he decides not to." Another brick to Hikaru's head. "But if you don't tell him now, how will he ever know that you've learned your lesson?"

Hikaru paused to ponder this. They were both quiet, except for when they finally reached Haruhi's house and said their goodbyes.

He has decided.

Hitachiin Mansion

"**HIKARUUUUU!!"**

Hikaru blanched when he heard his mother's voice. "Fly! Damn it! Now!"

The pilot was torn between obeying his young master's orders and staying for mistress Hitachiin. But Hikaru made the decision for him by threatening to push every single button he could reach if he didn't fly the helicopter.

Not exactly keen on finding out what will happen if Hikaru stayed true to his word, the pilot maneuvered the helicopter into the air just as Hikaru's mother finally came upon the backyard of the Hitachiin mansion.

A maid was quick to follow her out, "Should I call someone to stop them madam?"

The lady could only chuckle as she watched the helicopter vanish from the sky. Her son should've just said so, instead of going through all this trouble to booby trap the house to prevent anyone from reaching as far as the living room.

Several servants trooped out, most of them either covered in chicken feathers, wearing degrading forms of light pink lingerie, soaked to the bone, batting away bees from their honey-covered heads, or dutifully catching mistress Hitachiin's pet birds. Half of which have already flown away.

The redhead mistress crossed her arms at her chest, suppressing a laugh. "He's not coming back. Not until he has his brother with him. Kaoru will definitely give him hell for me."

A/N: I'm thinking I should end this here. If I get more reviews, I might just add one more chapter. puts on Tamaki's puppy dog face You cannot resist Tono! ;-p


End file.
